1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a metallic imaging system and more particularly pertains to permanently affixing a multicolor image to a metallic surface.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of imaging systems of known designs and configurations is known in the prior art. More specifically, imaging systems of known designs and configurations previously devised and utilized for the purpose of affixing images to various substrates through known methods and apparatuses are known to consist basically of familiar, expected, and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which has been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not describe a metallic imaging system that allows permanently affixing a multicolor image to a metallic surface.
In this respect, the metallic imaging system according to the present invention substantially departs from the conventional concepts and designs of the prior art, and in doing so provides an apparatus primarily developed for the purpose of permanently affixing a multicolor image to a metallic surface.
Therefore, it can be appreciated that there exists a continuing need for a new and improved metallic imaging system which can be used for permanently affixing a multicolor image to a metallic surface. In this regard, the present invention substantially fulfills this need.
In view of the foregoing disadvantages inherent in the known types of imaging systems of known designs and configurations now present in the prior art, the present invention provides an improved metallic imaging system. As such, the general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new and improved metallic imaging system and method which has all the advantages of the prior art and none of the disadvantages.
To attain this, the present invention essentially comprises a metallic imaging system for permanently affixing a multicolor image to a metallic surface. First provided is a housing. The housing has an interior chamber with an orifice for withdrawing air and contaminants from the chamber. The housing also has a window for viewing. The housing further has a door for introducing metallic objects into the chamber for receiving printed matter and for removing such objects from the chamber after printing. Next provided is a press. The press is positioned within the chamber. The press has a base with a horizontal upper surface in a rectangular configuration. The base is fabricated of a rigid material. The base has an upper surface. The upper surface has a plurality of positioning pins which extend upwardly from the corners of the upper surface. The press also has a raisable platen with a guide for movement of the platen between a raised orientation away from the base for loading and unloading purposes and a horizontal lowered orientation immediately above the base during printing. The platen has a lower surface fabricated of a resilient material which is conformable to metal objects to receive printing when located between the upper surface of the base and the lower surface of the platen. Next provided is a rigid support plate. The rigid support plate is in a rectangular configuration and is positionable on the upper surface of the base. The support plate has apertures in corners thereof for removable coupling with the pins upon the base. The support plate has recesses formed therein for the receipt of a plurality of objects to receive printing thereon. A flexible rectangular transfer sheet is next provided. The transfer sheet has apertures in corners thereof for removable coupling with the pins of the base. The transfer sheet has multicolor printing material in image configuration positioned upon the objects to receive the printing material. Next provided are drive mechanisms. The drive mechanisms function to urge the platen downwardly into contact with the transfer sheet with the objects, plate and base there beneath to effect the transfer of printing material from the transfer sheet to the objects. Heating components are located within the platen. The heating components function to generate heat sufficient to facilitate the complete transfer of transfer material from the transfer sheet to the objects. Lastly provided are cooling components. The cooling components are located within the base for the rapid lowering of temperature of the objects after the transfer of images.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the invention in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are, of course, additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims attached.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of descriptions and should not be regarded as limiting.
As such, those skilled in the art will appreciate that the conception, upon which this disclosure is based, may readily be utilized as a basis for the designing of other structures, methods and systems for carrying out the several purposes of the present invention. It is important, therefore, that the claims be regarded as including such equivalent constructions insofar as they do not depart from the spirit and scope of the present invention.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metallic imaging system which has all of the advantages of the prior art imaging systems of known designs and configurations and none of the disadvantages.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metallic imaging system which may be easily and efficiently manufactured and marketed.
It is further object of the present invention to provide a new and improved metallic imaging system which is of durable and reliable constructions.
An even further object of the present invention is to provide a new and improved metallic imaging system which is susceptible of a low cost of manufacture with regard to both materials and labor, and which accordingly is then susceptible of low prices of sale to the consuming public, thereby making such metallic imaging system economically available to the buying public.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a metallic imaging system for permanently affixing a multicolor image to a metallic surface.
Lastly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a new and improved imaging system. A housing has an interior chamber and a door. A press has a base fabricated of a rigid material and with an upper surface. The press has a raisable platen with a lower surface fabricated of a resilient material. A support plate is positionable on the upper surface of the base for the receipt of an object. A transfer sheet has printing material positioned upon the object. Drive mechanisms urge the platen downwardly into contact with the transfer sheet with the object, plate and base there beneath. Heating components located within the platen generate heat. Cooling components located within the base lower the temperature of the object after the transfer of images.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be had to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there is illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.